dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gigundo-Mart
This article is about the store, you may be looking for the episode "Gigundo-Mart (episode)" "I had no idea saving money could be so much fun!..Or cost so much..." - Chris Gigundo-Mart is a popular supermarket chain in Dan Vs, its first and only appearance was in the episode of the same name. Gigundo-Mart was located just down the street from Dan's Apartment. Appearance Exterior Gigundo-Mart is a huge, square shaped superstore with a red and orange logo that has an Elephant for a mascot on it. It's outside walls are silver and it has a delivery station on the side for delivering products into the store. The Parking lot is huge and contains a lot of vehicles in it. The entrance to Gigundo-Mart is guarded by a old yet incredibly strong old man who requires that you show your membership card before entering. Despite the fact that he's strong, it's still easy to sneak in since he's prone to sleeping on the job. Interior The Inside of Gigundo-Mart appears to be bigger than the outside, it has rows upon rows of merchandise. There are multiple lights on the ceiling and the logo is seen again on the inside wall of the store. Logo The Logo is red and orange with "Gigundo-Mart" written in giant letters on it, the center of the logo contains the mascot for the store, which is an Elephant wearing a dark blue shirt and dark blue hat with the letter "G" on it, most likely standing for "Gigundo-Mart". It's logo is probably an elephant to indicate that it's the size of an elephant or that you'll save the amount an elephant weighs. History During the store's grand-opening near Dan's location, customers quickly took notice of the low prices and increased traffic within the area, which irritated Dan, who observed that customers were even willing to park on top of each other in order to gain access. The store marketed itself as a place to buy more for less, it offered bigger products for a lower price, which drove smaller businesses to either close or go bankrupt (Ninja Dave's Cookies and Wally's Emporium of Hardware and Explosives). It encouraged consumers to but items in bulk, which Chris suffered from. This lead Dan to attempt to destroy the store by engaging in battle between one of the employees, while Elise also targeted the store for having somewhat brainwashed her husband. Fate The store was shrunk down by Elise and given to Chris as a souvenir. It is also revealed that she shrunk the elderely store greeter who worked there by mistake. It's unknown if she returned him to normal size. Trivia *Their mascot is a little elephant, as seen in the storefront logo. *Gigundo-Mart has poor security, as Dan managed to gain access through another person's ID card. * Gigundo-Mart makes fun of its real life counterparts such as Costco and Walmart. * Chris mentions that psychiatric help is priced at five cents. This is a reference to the peanuts character Lucy who runs a psychiatric help booth and charges five cents per customer. * The Wolf-Man can be seen shopping here, even though it hurts his own business. * A Membership card is required to shop there. * You can buy spray cheese and a hot tub in the same aisle. Gallery HAVE A GIGUNDO DAY.png Dan-Vs.-Gigundo-Mart 2.jpg Dan-Vs.-Gigundo-Mart.jpg gigundo 1.png gigundo 2.png gigundo 3.png gigundo 4.png gigundo 5.png gigundo 6.png gigundo 7.png gigundo 8.png gigundo 9.png gigundo 11.png gigundo 12.png gigundo 13.png gigundo 14.png gigundo 15.png Category:Locations